A Crack in the Road
by KT1997
Summary: Gray is a member of a Dark Guild. Juvia is from a Dark Guild. Will their paths combine and fate be sealed?


**Please Review!**

In the distance, sirens blared.

Gray Fullbuster was on the run from the cops. Fresh after a straight out robbery of local bank.

He hid in an ally.

"Piece of Cake."

This was an easy mission, compared to his previous ones. He had Joined joined Silver Owl, a dark guild, when he a little boy alone after the death of his mentor UR.

Dangerous indeed, but security was ensured for all who joined. He climber his way to the top, becoming the boss's righthand man.

He did many dirty jobs, mugging, stealing, plundering. It became fun to him.

He arrived at his guild with the money.

"Good job, my boy." His master praised.

The boss then gave him another job to retrieve and enslave the members of another local dark guild.

"Round up a squad of your preferred members and go."

"No, problem, it's about time I had some action!"

"Gray and his group went out and attacked the guild, stealing members in the process. One of his prisoners was named Juvia Lockser.

A girl mysterious blue eyes and long flowing hair to match. In chains and skimpy prison clothing, she and her guild mates were offered to choices.

Either become a member, or stay a slave. Gray observed his prisoners. All but one resembled the typical thug and well trained too.

The exception was Juvia, although her eyes expressed that she was one of a strong spirit. Her body was scrawny compared to her guild mates.

Gray realized as he stared down at her, that she was staring right back at him with determined eyes and a creepy smirk.

The boss interrupted the first prisoner, a well toned African American male. He refused to give in and join.

"Oh, did you really think I was giving you a choice? No we will be assessing your abilities and deciding who will join our guild.

Gray notice that the blue haired chick turned a to a man beside her nose piercings and long, black hair.

He didn't seem to react to the chick, so he didn't get too suspicious. Gray kept staring at the girl just incase, but started to get interested in the eyes that turned back at him o stare him down.

She seemed to be staring at him with anger, but Gray couldn't help but feel amused.

"Hey there little lady!" a white haired co-member of Gray's guild said.

Gray wasn't the only one interested. He was just a bit older than him. He helped train him when he first joined the guild. But he caught on fast, resulting in a rivalry.

Grays' thoughts thoughts were interrupted when Juvia threw her chains around Lyon's neck. She pulled him to the ground.

Her friend with the long hair jumped over Juvia, kicking a few guards who had reacted to her actions.

Aparrently her long varied friend had a name. It was Gajeel, gray guessed. Because the blue haired woman had called out to him.

Soon all the prisoners revolted against Silver Owl. Gray went into action, beating up a couple of prisoners and went over to the blue haired girl.

At first they stared at each other intently, until she made the first move. She used her chains as though were a whip, slashing Gray. He thought she would be easy, but boy, was he wrong.

"Ow! That hurt!" he shouted.

She swung her chain around in circles before striking another blow.

"Did that give you a boo boo? Good! There's more where that came from!"

He let the chains hit him, wrapping around his arm. Gray pulled her in, close to his body. HE had to admit that he, for some odd reason enjoyed this fight more than any other fight he'd had.

"I think you need to cool down, lady!" He then tried to freeze her. That is, until Juvia spit into his eyes and kicked him below the belt. After a few moments of lying on the ground in agony, Gray redeemed himself by grabbing her feet, forcing her to get out of balance.

She made a high pitched shriek, as her body was propelled to the ground.

Gray quickly got on her back and grabbed her hands to place a pair of handcuffs on them.

"There. That ought to keep you stable."

The next day, the prisoners were ordered to get in one for observation. Gray of course, was assigned to the blue haired chick. They brought each prisoner into a different room each with there own person.

"So your names Juvia huh?" She stared at him with an unchanging look.

"We have you files." He explained, not wanting to seem like a stalker. But he did feel like one. He had her height, weight, age, blood type, and breast and hip size in his possession.

_Why the hell did I have get a girl?_

Juvia noticed the handsome man's face looking bit uncomfortable and then noticed his eyes starting to bulge and his face starting to blush.

"Who the hell made this assessment!? If they think I'm going to do this….."

A guard she didn't recognize came in due to the commotion and told him to stop complaining and do what he was told.

"What's the matter? Can't 'the Gray' do a simple task?"

Her right eyebrow lifted in confusion

Gray walked over to her

"Um, sorry." he reached fro her clothes. Juvia suddenly changed into water and made her escape. Sirens sounded off.


End file.
